Code Lyoko Next Generation
by tierrayaoi
Summary: Meet the new Lyoko Kids Umeko, Keith, Maya, Kyle, Nyla, and Oliver...Story contains some Yaoi and Yuri, So don't like don't read. contains William x Ulrich, and Yumi x Sissi, Aelita x Jeremy, Sam x Odd, Summary on the inside, so enjoy this summary sucks
1. New Lives & Lyoko Kids are born

_**I love Code Lyoko so much I love how great it is. I also love code lyoko evolution ...My favorite couples are Yumi/Ulrich, Aelita/Jeremy, Odd/Sissi, Sissi/William, William/Ulrich, Yumi/ Aelita, and Yumi/Sissi and this story will have Yaoi / Yuri between OCs(Their Kids) William/Ulrich & Yumi/ Sissi but other than that it's heterosexual... So if you have a problem with this leave now cause I don't want your rude and negative comments this just the prologue so please enjoy my hopeful supporters... Ulrich & William's Child is the main character...**_

Ever since the Lyoko warriors defeated X.A.N.A a lot and I mean a lot has changed. Well for Aelita and Jeremy after the of their worst enemy Jeremy confess his to love the pink haired girl he'd always admired and always truly love. Aelita was so happy to find out Jeremy loved her so had she since day one. All their friends were so happy for them like"About time" yeah they dated many years after and they later got engaged...

Ok let's see another crazy thing is around the time the defeated X.A.N.A Ulrich and William became friends in a shocking as it sounds it actually happened. They soon became the best of friends, there had always been a little romantic tension between the two boys. Truthfully William developed a crush on Ulrich and slowly by slowly the boys fell in love and they ended up becoming a couple. It was a sweet new beginning for to old rivals...

Yumi and Sissi were actually very upset after Ulrich and William got together. But both girls realize that Ulrich's happiness was more important they also told William if he ever dare hurt Ulrich. They'd go beat his ass like literally bruising and having black eyes and everything. William promised he'd never hurt Ulrich. As for these two they became friends finally and over time the two formed a love connection. With was a total shock to all of their friends...But hey Ulrich was gay why not Yumi.

Odd lets just talk about Odd he and Sam got married, Yeah totally He realized he loved Sam and he totally wanted her back. Sam felt the same way she did care alot about him...

After getting Married Aelita and Jeremy had a baby daughter named Maya Anne Belpois. She was a baby Aelita she was her look a like. Yumi ans Sissi had adopted a little boy name Keith Alan Ishiyama He was already 2 years old. Yumi and Sissi later Married, With Sam and Odd they had a babies a month after Maya...Oliver Odd DellaRobbia and Nyla Samatha DellaRobbia. Ulrich and William actually had a daughter after Nyla and Oliver . Jeremy helped them have a baby, A little girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes she was so adorable at first they didn't know what to name her Yumi said "Umeko" I means Plum Blossom Child and it was perfect,different and unique like their daughter. Umeko Kolulu Dunbar special girl all around . Jeremy and Aelita had one more child Kyle a year later when Maya, Nyla, Oliver, And Umeko were one, and when Keith was three. Kyle Seth Belpois ,had blonde hair and brown eyes so little Jeremy. These Kids are their life and thinking they were free from X.A.N.A they never told their kids about hoping they'd never have too ...This is Code Lyoko Next Generation !

_**Author's Notes **_

_**-Its short but next chapter will be longer please review and fav, follow just luv the story cause its different.**_


	2. Meet Lyoko Kids

_**I hope you Love the story already, Lets do this Guys Lyoko Warriors on 1, 2, 3 ! Lets go a world without danger.**_

_**13 Years Later !**_

Umeko woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she sighed as she flopped her hand all over her nightstand, to find the snooze button. Umeko finally just slammed her fist on the alarm stoping it. She tried to to go back to sleep but she heard William "Umeko get up already !" She grunted and pushed her blankets off of her, she walked out of her room and went into Ulrich and William's Room. Ulrich was making the bed when his daughter stumped in and flopped onto the bed.

"Umeko Time to get up sweetie !" Ulrich laughed at his daughter's sleepiness

"Mom did you wash my gym clothes " She asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Ulrich said yes as he pulled Umeko up, Umeko hugged Ulrich she ran toward the shower and washed up before school. Umeko went back into her room after showering. She went over to her closest and pulled out her neon green shirt with short ruffled sleeves. She took her black bubble skirt that had a green bow, finished off with neon green Dr. Martins so stylish she hair was down and past her shoulders. She went into the kitchen, Ulrich was cooking breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes Umeko's favorite breakfast food. Ulrich put a stack infront of her as she reached to eat in another fork snatched one off her plate...

"Uncle Odd ! Stop stealing my Breakfast" Umeko exclaimed

Ulrich pushed Odd, "Odd how many times have I told you I'd make you something stop stealing my child's food" Ulrich snapped, Umeko quickly finished her pancakes she put her plate in the sink...When she turned she saw her cousins Nyla and Oliver of course they weren't real cousins they were close enough. William came down stairs and kissed Ulrich.

"Dad guess what I'm thinking about getting a job for spring you know. "

"Oh alright" He wasn't listening, Umeko said something else "Dad I'm going to murder everyone at school" Nothing just a "Thats great" Umeko used to be close to both her parents but William was always busy not to busy for Ulrich but ...To busy for her.

Nyla reminded Umeko they had to get to school. Umeko kissed Ulrich goodbye, saying I love you Mom. She just walked past William, The 14 year olds got in the car, Nyla and Oliver both so much like their parents mostly Odd. Nyla had her dark blonde hair and light tan skin, very pretty her her hair was in a long ponytail that reached to her waist she had a long purple bang that came to the side, her outfit was a short sleeve ruffled shirt purple of course and dark navy capri's with light bright purple . Umeko loved her Best Friend's style, Oliver had his hair just like Odd when he was that age, his out fit was much the same purple the signature color. Light tan skin just like his sister both were always getting asked out a lot which made their Dad proud.

Once they arrived at school, they were met by Maya, Keith, and Kyle, Maya wore a Magenta ruffled skirt, Strawberry Graphic Tee, hot pink . Her hair long and down, These girls are the most fashionable girls at Kadic academy...And they don't even have to try, Keith walked up too Umeko she ruffled his raven black hair his brown eyes met her's he smiled at her Keith just like Nyla was someone she'd always had been close too. Maya and Kyle were also her Best Friends they all wher she couldn't imagine life with out any of them. The 6 kids headed off to French Class...

Umeko was a very smart girl straight A-B student she was also the schools main athlete she took Gymnastics, Martial Arts, and Soccer she did all of them she was the Captain of the Gymnastics team, and Captain of the all Boy Soccer team. One of the Schools top fighters no one could believe how active she was.

After School, Umeko and her friends were in the courtyard and they laughed as Oliver told them jokes they were intruppted by Yumi and Sissi. Yumi Ishiyama Gym Teacher, Coah of the Gymnastics Team, and Teacher of Martial Arts. Umeko's Godmother, her Teacher of her activites...Elizabeth "Sissi" Ishiyama Principal of Kadic Academy. Her Father retired and she took his job, Yumi not only were super powerful they could keep a watch on Keith.

"Keith Honey remember after Martial Arts head straight to your room and head to bed" Sissi said as she kissed his forehead. Keith smiled at his Mother. "Alrighty Keith we love you" Yumo said as she kissed the boy's cheeks. Keith said " Bye Mom, Momma" His friends waved bye as they prepared for their after-school activities, Nyla had Archery, Maya had Ballet, Umeko had her 3 activities, and Keith had Martial Arts. Oliver and Kyle headed home.

The girls headed to the locker rooms to change, Keith still had 2 hours to kill so he went to hang out with other friends. Umeko headed to Gymnastics, Yumi stood infront of the small group of girls before her. Yumi was a great teacher...

"Alrighty the Valut is what we'll go over today !" The girls paid close attention to Yumi

"Umeko please give us a just demonstration how to do a vault"

"Ok Aunt Yumi" Umeko got up and walked over to the valut she stepped back, and ran toward it getting a perfect round-off she landed on it and she had her legs open then she closed them and she bent her arms as she jumped off landing perfectly.

"Umeko that was so amazimg" The girls said as they admired her, Umeko had tons of people who admired her like fans...No offense to her fangirls and guys, The one girl who didn't all over her glory was Alana Wilson. A girl who Umeko had known since she had been in kindergarden...

When they were younger the girls were friends, but around 3rd grade things went south Alana looked at Umeko she tucked a strand of her long raven black hair behind her ear. Dark blue eyes met witch the Hazel ones.

"Yes you were great Umeko showing off your multiple talents again I see" Alana hated her she ignored her she was always jealous about Umeko being taught by Yumi especially at such a young age.

"Screw you Alana maybe if you worked harder you could be as good as me !" Umeko exclaimed

Alana frowned as she kept her mouth shut, Yumi went back too teaching her class, Later it was time for Martial Arts class. Keith stood next too Umeko and they were talking about Alana's attitude how frustrating she was. Yumi its record this two friends and she told me to give a demonstration for her martial arts class. Both nodded...

Umeko and Keith looked at each other they got to their fighting stands Keith came at her first he threw a punch. She blocked it with her arms and she kneed him in the stomach, he said I'm covering a stomach his knee was on the ground and he kiccked under her feet causing her to fall on her back Keith then tackled her "Ha I win" He said as he held her down by her wrists..."You won this time but any other time I'd beat you " She laughed Keith pulled her back to her feet.

"Good work guys" Yumi said

By this time, Maya and Nyla have gone home and Keith was off to his dorm...Umeko was usely the very last person to get home. She'd had to put in extra soccer practice this week cause she had recently been sick and missed alot of team practice, so Jim Yes Jim still works there. Cause of her cold she was forced to do almost 3 hours of private hours of soccer practice to make up her absence. Jim tried to keep his star player in check ...and Umeko hated the lessons with Jim. As much as Umeko loved sports she had a love for something else something her friends supported but something she'd never told her parents.

Umeko always loved to sing, she sercetly loved to make music even though her parents heard never heard sing she'd been told by friends and alias she was pretty good. As she finished up practice she changed and headed home, when she got home it was 8:30 she sighed she made a sandwich and went off to bed.

Day after day things seemed always the same "I wish that things could some time be different, more exciting, epic" Umeko said as she went off to sleep.

_**A/N: Well Next time is a new beginning , Review this story I luv Reviews please and fav but if you fav or follow at least review PLEASE ! Ok till next time**_


	3. Dares and New Adventures

_**Awww Umeko and her friends are nice and here comes the discovery of new things.**_

Umeko was in science class, she really wasn't paying attention but she started listening to something else.

"I heard that old factory is haunted by a dead scientist ghost..." Said Alana to her friends Lisa and Sophie. They were talking about how it could have unsolved mysteries inside but how dumb someone would be if they went inside.

"Alana that's ridiculous a factory can't be haunted" said Umeko as she looked at Alana and whisperd

Alana gave the brunette, a mean look "Excuse me Umeko I didn't ask for your opinion" Umeko frowned. Umeko just whispered back "Well I'm being honest with you" Even if it was Umeko's business Alana was to stubborn to listen to reason.

After Sciene met up with Nyla and Maya, It was their free period so they decided to grab a quick snack. Before heading back, They went a bakery that made yummy sweets. It was their favourite places to go. They ordered four pieces of cake one extra for Oliver...Umeko got Vanilla with buttercream frosting,Maya got Strawberry Shortcake, Nyla had Chocolate with rich chocolate frosting. Yum!

So as they ate they talked about stuff that happened that morning. Umeko brought up Alana and the haunted legend. Maya choked on her cake laughing...

"Oh my Gosh I know Alana isn't the brightest but really" Nyla began laughing as well

"Yes Maya is right Alana has really gotta see the school nurse about how crazy was."

Umeko giggled but Alana's story was still in her head. Sweets were great to share with friends especially when your enemy since third grade has lost her her grip.

When they got back to school There they were met by Keith, Oliver, and Kyle

"Hello Ladies back the pastry shop I hope." Said Oliver

"Here Oliver chocolate cake your favorite." Said Maya

"Oh Thanks Maya your the best" Maya smiled and blushed a little

The friends,were laughing and talking when they saw Alana with flyers and a megaphone she was screaming about the old abandoned factory again and how it was haunted. Even though Alana hated her Umeko hated seeing Alana make a fool of herself she walked over to Alana and tapped her.

"C'mon Alana you know this stuff can't possibly be real."

"Excuse me Umeko but as I just heard you say possibly, unless your scared." Umeko was just trying to help everyone had been calling Alana crazy and she hated seeing people being made fun of.

"Am not Alana stop trying to start a fight." She said

"Ok if your not spend the night with me at the factory with me, Lisa, and Sophie."

Umeko pulled her friends over toward her side. "Can they come?" Umeko asked nicely

"Of course, more the better one week from tonight 6.00, we meet at the factory." Umeko and Alana shook one in and they walked away.

"Umm Lana? What if Umeko is right and the place isn't haunted." Said Lisa

"Don't you worry I won't let her win we just have to get there early and if its not haunted we can, help." Alana laughed

Keith whispered to Umeko "You know she's planning something." Umeko nodded she replied "Oh course knowing Alana she's gonna play dirty." She replied as the friends walked to class, oh course now all they had to worry about was their parents no way were they gonnna let them stay in a abandoned factory all night. Sure they had cool parents psst but not that cool,Umeko knows William wouldn't give crap but over protective loving Ulrich would have a heart attack. So she had to figure out a massive plan for all of her and her friends well cause she got them into this.

So she thought of a plan for the next couple of weeks, till that brilliant brain formed the perfect plan.

Umeko woke up early today, today was the day she sat at her desk and she did phase one of her master plan she wrote a note saying left for school early this not was for tomorrow morning cause she wouldn't be there. She packed her gym bag with overnight stuff and she went back to bed and got somemore sleep when Ulrich woke her up later she smirked at part one was done. Through out the day she made she Maya,Oliver,Kyle, Nyla did the same with the early note. When that was confirmed she didn't have to worry till later.

Later during Karate When Keith and Umeko were fighting Umeko and Keith agreed Umeko would kick in the stomach and he'd fake from there and Umeko would send Ulrich a text saying Jim was gonna keep her super late so don't wait up. Then fake a text from Ulrich telling Yumi she was leaving early. When that part of their plan was done and had gone off without a problem they went to meet the others at the factory.

At the factory, Umeko and Keith were met by their friends and Alana and her friends. Of course all they had to do is stay all night what could go wrong the place isn't haunted. The young preteens slid down the rope it was dark but not dark, dark not that bad. Alana thought this be the perfect chance to split up and look around.

"Ok Umeko you guys see that elevator you guys take it down and check out the bottom level we'll check out the top." Umeko sighed she was in no mode to argue with her, so the six close friends went on the old elevator and left Alana and her friends.

When they reached the lower level they stopped in what looked like computer lab they saw a giant computer so must be a super computer lab.

_**A/N: So next chapter they figure out what this lab means and they discover Lyoko next chapter.**_


	4. Our Decision and Our Adventures

_**Hmmmm the Lyoko kids found the super computer. Well I guess you know what this means and. Let's do this ppl please review my story I need reviews to live ...**_

The six friends couldn't believe their eyes, this was something like out of a sci fi movie only it was real it was amazing. Kyle went over to the chair and sat on it knowing the most bout computers he tried to turn it on but no luck he looked at some of the wires and plugs on the floor. He saw a small hatch opening next to where Umeko was standing close too.

"Umeko opened that hatch." She nodded an opened it she looked in and gasped, she signaled them to come over. "Guys check this out." She then let the others check it out when Maya and Kyle saw they knew what they were looking it.

" Those are scanners." Kyle Said very interested now, Nyla added "The elevator will take us down there." she said. So they went for better look by using the elevator. Kyle was really fascinated. Umeko couldn't believe this but her eyes told the truth, Keith called out to them.

"Guy there's another lower level." So they got back on the elevator and went lower,when they stopped and the door opened they came face to face at what looked like a giant at this point I was saying let's just go home Alana wins !

Umeko wouldn't lose to Alana she had too much pride, she gets it from Ulrich! Kyle pressed a button and a small door opened revealing a lever to pull down he was about to pull it till his sister stopped him.

"Kyle are you crazy you don't happen if you pull that!" She exclaimed

"Like what Maya?" He replied Maya shrugged, she had watched as her friends yelled at each other whether or whether no too pull the lever. She couldn't take it she yelled.

"Stop it." They turned their attention to the brunette, she smiled before she continued to talk. "Ok we'll vote! All who think this is a bad idea please raise your hand." Maya raised her hand and she stood alone. The others raised their hands too pull the lever, so Umeko put her hand on the lever and so did her friends.

"Ok if we pull this we face the challenge together." Said Umeko

"Agreed! " they sai in unison as they pulled the lever down ...

The kids didn't know what they were doing when they pulled down that lever, but they'll probably wished they didn't.

Challenges are ahead but the power of six is great when they went back to the computer lab the computer was on and the holo map was up Kyle sat in the chair and starts messing with it while the others were in the mood to see what Alana was planning.

They split up Umeko and Nyla went looking for Alana. Oliver, Maya, and Keith went looking for Lisa and Sophie outside of the factory. Nyla and Umeko went to the upper level a ouple of minutes later Alana came up running toward them screaming.

"Guys we need to get out of here! " she exclaimed with worry in her eyes.

"What's the Matter?" Asked Umeko

"I-I saw Ghosts!" She yelled

Umeko Play along with this, Nyla pointed across the room. Umeko saw what looked like people wearing sheets made to look like people in sheets made to look like a ghost costumes. Alana screamed pretending to be afraid of the so called ghosts. Umeko didn't say anything neither did Nyla both were speechless.

"Ok Alana run away." Said Nyla as her and Umeko just stood there with their hands on their hips or folded up across the chest. Alana tried to pull Umeko away but she stayed still.

Umeko took out her phone as Nyla pulled off the sheets revealing Lisa and Sophie, they laughed nervously so embarrassed they went along with this seriously it was sad.

"Ok Alana this is the new low even for you." Said Nyla

"Wait till the school newspaper gets a load of this." Umeko laughed, Nyla an Umeko went bak to Kyle, he figured out how to lock down the elevator so Alana and her friends couldn't get in when Keith, Maya, and Oliver locked down the elevator again. Kyle was gonna ome back down his lunch and free periods.

The Next day, Everyone was reading about the fake ghosts Alana watched as people laughed Sophie and Lisa were sorry tha Alana's plan didn't work.

"I'm sorry Alana."

Kyle kept going to the factory for the next couple of weeks learning more and more about this computer. One afternoon, Kyle sent Keith a text telling him they needed to use his room to have a last minute meeting. He sent bak an agreement text, during their free period they met in Keith's room.

They loved Keith's room, it was huge Sissi treated Keith very well. Kyle sat on the bed with hiss laptop in his lap. Nyla and Keith sat on both sides of him, Umeko an Maya sat on the floor, Oliver sat in the desk chair.

"You'll never guess what I found? " He said, Oliver asked and Kyle said..."A virtual worl with Towers and Monsters." Maya got closer.

"Its called Lyoko." Umeko stood up and went over to Kyle.

" So its like a video game?" She asked

" No it's real, I also found this it's a file on something called X.A.N.A."

"X.A.N.A?" They said

Kyle nodded, "Its a computer program that controls electricity." That was very impressive so this a computer intelligence...

"Is there more? " Asked Nyla, Kyle just shrugged no he was going baak to the factory today at lunch he would call if he found anything else. So they breaked for lunch, Oliver as the first one in the lunch line of course. He used that special charm his Dad taught him to persuade the lunch lady into giving him extra which worked his friends laughed.

When they sat at their table they talked about " Lyoko" not thinking about what they're really getting involved with the only time will tell...

At the factory Kyle was looking through some files reading about how to deactivate towers and how towers were activated when X.A.N.A is attacking.

Attacking? That was odd? Till Kyle started putting two and two together, he didn't notice the black shadowy figure of smoke behind him. It showed on the screen it showed X.A.N.A was attacking. He reached for his phone when he was electrocuted he fell to the floor an everything went black.

At Kadic, Kyle's friends knew something was wrong Kyle was always back before lunch was over. Lunch was only minutes away from ending, they decided to go to the factory to look for him. When they got up to leave they were stopped by Jim.

"Where are you kids going."

"Umm going to get our stuff, for the next class." Lied Maya

Jim didn't think it was weird, he knew they were good kids so he believe them. He let them pass, and they did, when they couldn't see Jim any more the ran as fast as they could to the factory.

_**T.B.C**_

_**A/N: How was that! Did you like! ! Please review **_


End file.
